


Finally

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Just Strike/Robin





	Finally

She had never been with a man as big as Cormoran Strike before. Every time she had stood next to him at work or in the street, he had felt larger than life. There was no doubt in her mind that he could have lifted her with one hand, if he had wanted. The thought of being with a man who had the ability to effortlessly overpower her should not have been as exciting as it was.

A thousand daydreams and night time fantasies, a kiss, a whisper, and here they were. In his tiny flat, on a pull-out couch bed. It felt almost like a dream. She had wanted to be the one to undo his prostheses, but hadn’t been able to figure out how. She sat on the floor and watched his thick fingers work at all the unknown clasps and snaps. Only when his leg was removed and set to one side, did she touch him.

“This a thing for you?” he asked, as she traced her fingers over his scars.

“No. I just wanted to touch you.” She slid her fingers up under the hem of his shirt. “I want to touch all of you.” Under the curly hair, she could feel stretchmarks. Oddly, that made her smile. She stroked his belly as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“I’m always surprised at the number of women who want to fuck fat, one-legged men,” he said, losing his shirt to the floor. Robin smiled, admiring the way his belly just barely overlapped the waistband of his short.

“I don’t know why you’d be,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Last time I checked, everyone knew that size matters.” She blushed, but kept eye-contact as she trailed her fingers over the bulge in his pants. She felt him shudder. She planted one hand in the middle of his chest and he flopped backward onto the bed. She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Even in this position his belly was sticking up at her. She had noticed that his shirts had gotten a little tighter over the past few months, but she hadn’t realized that he was this big. 

She ran her fingertips over his belly, before letting them sink in. There was a surprising core of muscle under the extra jiggle. She kneaded his belly with both hands. It was something she had never done before, but it felt unquestionably erotic.

“Not an amputee fetish then,” he laughed. “You’re just a chub chaser.” Robin didn’t say anything. She didn’t know if it was true. She let go of his belly with one hand, grabbed him by the wrist and guided his hand between her legs. She smiled when she saw his shocked face. “Fuck me, I guess you do like it.”

“I like you.” She bent down and kissed him hard on the mouth. She kept kissing him as he fumbled for the box of condoms, and then rolled one out on his cock.

“You’re going to have to be on top,” he said, kicking his shorts off. Robin smiled and slid on top. She groaned as he stretched her out. His belly wasn’t the only thing that was thick. She squeezed his gut and love handles as she slid up and down his length. There was an extra bit of fat on his pubic mound that hit her clit every time she slid down. The sensation made her head spin. She rode him harder. Her eyes fixed on his, her breath coming out in long shallow rasps. He was breathing hard too.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered. Her fingers sank into his extra flesh as she felt the orgasm building in her. She threw her head back and moaned as she came. Cormoran cried out as she gave his cock a finally hard squeeze. He shook underneath her as he orgasmed.

Only when he was done did she roll off. She snuggled in next to him, putting her head on his chest.

“Damn,” she whispered. Cormaran only grunted, but pulled her close.

**Author's Note:**

> For my long term readers, I just want to let you guys know that I am going to take a hiatus. Both my amazing beta-reader and I both need a break for a little while. I don't know when I'll post again, but I promise I won't be gone forever.


End file.
